The rate of growth and well-being of a living organism is dependent upon the ability and rate at which that organism is able to assimilate life's building blocks, i.e., proteins, carbohydrates, lipids, minerals and vitamins and convert or metabolize them into useful products for that organism. It is well known that many metals are essential to the proper functioning of a living organism. It is also well known that some metals are very difficult to assimilate into the cells of a living organism and are, for that reason, available in various forms, i.e., usually various organic and inorganic salts.